


Sexual Education

by vaporeon_panda



Series: Rare Pairs of Nightmares (Yu-Gi-Oh! Edition) [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: I’m sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, There’s nothing I can put here to mentally prepare you for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporeon_panda/pseuds/vaporeon_panda
Summary: This is exactly what you think it is.





	Sexual Education

 It had become a ritual at this point, Dr. Vellian Crowler opening the door to his private quarters and immediately making beeline for the wine rack in his kitchenette. Usually he would slam and lock the door to keep nosey students from peering in to see what they could gossip about and or just abscond with; but today was a rare exception as he had company. A small frenchmen cautiously stepped through the door frame and carefully shut the door behind him. Crowler had only just set down the wine bottle (italian of course) and two glasses on his coffee table when he turned his gaze over to the man now struggling to reach the lock and deadbolt. He let out a chuckle and the man attempted to shoot a glare back.

“Need any help with that Bonaparte, or do you want to soldier on over there?” he proceeded to crack a grin at his own awful pun and seat himself on the loveseat facing away from the doorway, making him crane his neck to see the other’s response.

“Oh spare me your terrible jokes monsieur,” said Bonaparte, rolling his eyes but refusing to stop his fruitless attempts at reaching the lock.

“I’ll have you know the students like my jokes,” Crowler said, rising to his feet and sauntering over to stop this admittedly oddly adorable, but ultimately pathetic display. 

“Oh please you can’t possibly have diluted yourself into believing that.” He finally gave up on reaching the lock. “Or are you still waiting for all those years of clown college to pay off?” 

“Hmph!” Was Crowler’s only attempt at a response as he quickly reached over the portly frenchmen and locked the door and deadbolt in one fluid motion. “At least I’ve never been stymied by a door.” Crowler returned to his spot on the loveseat followed closely by the now pouting Bonaparte, who proceeded to just stand at the end of the coffee table. He began surveying the room as Crowler uncorked the bottle and began pouring it into the glasses. He noted first and foremost the lack of a second chair which made this a less desirable experience. This wasn’t as uncomfortable as it would have been just a few months ago when Crowler was Chancellor and thus technically Bonaparte’s superior, but now that the were just equal coworkers the idea of them sharing a couple of drinks wasn’t so odd. However, sharing them in Crowler’s quarters with Crowler alone was already a bit too intimate for the frenchmen. Adding curling up on a loveseat to the equation was a whole ‘nother level. Bonaparte started to shift around in discomfort and began to reflect on just what made him say yes to this in the first place.

“You can sit down you know, unless you just want to stand around gawking at the floor,” Crowler said, cupping his glass in his slender pale hands and pursing his painted purple lips in impatience. Bonaparte just intensified his unintended staring contest with the floor and felt a slight blush creep up his cheeks. Crowler let out a sigh and wondered how on earth this man in his fifties was acting like a nervous school boy. He patted the spot next to him with his free hand and gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile. It must have been, as Bonaparte shyly took a seat and took up the other glass of wine. The two sat in an uncomfortable yet pleasant silence; sipping the wine with Bonaparte continuing to avoid eye contact. Several minutes passed before Bonaparte began returning eye contact and attempted to start conversing again. 

“So was there any particular reason you’ve lured me in here?” 

“Not particularly, other than it’s much easier to drink in a room with a deadbolt on it when surrounded by rowdy teenagers,” Crowler said, taking a sip. “How’s the wine by the way?”

“Oh, it’s fine. You know, for an italian wine.” He smirked.

“I refuse to have an argument about this, I’m too tired,” Crowler said waving his hand dismissively.

“I agree with you on that mon ami, but I almost expected you to just drink marinara sauce,” Bonaparte replied, watching Crowler’s face contort in what could only be described as pure anguish. The sight of this expression was cause enough for Bonaparte to laugh and wave his glass around lazily. 

“Watch it with that glass!” Crowler proceeded to set down his own glass and remove his jacket, making Bonaparte’s laughter grind to a screeching halt. Sure, he had seen Crowler skulking around in his ninja get-up from time to time, but learning that he apparently wears it all the time under his jacket and seeing it up close and personal was a lot to take in. Deep purple spandex clinging to his sleek pale body, light bouncing off his tacky crescent earrings; watching his slender hands fix his platinum blonde hair and sliding down his dark fabric covered body and stopping at his- “See! I knew this would happen with your stubby, fat fingers!” Crowler screeched, throwing the dry jacket across the room. Bonaparte proceeded to dump what remained in his glass onto Crowler’s lap. Bonaparte opened his mouth to apologize but found that he couldn’t articulate a single word and thus opted to set down the now empty glass. Crowler made a motion to get off of the loveseat only to find Bonaparte’s hand slowly sliding up his damp thigh. In utter bewilderment Crowler dropped back onto the loveseat and locked eyes with Bonaparte who looked almost as bewildered. His hand had begun to make small circles as it moved higher and higher up Crowler’s thigh causing him to let out a gasp followed by a long drawn out moan; his hand shot to his mouth and he threw his head to the side. Crowler felt his entire body heat up in embarrassment. Bonaparte’s hand had disappeared from his thigh and he silently hoped he would just forget that that’d ever happened, but he found it had only stopped in order to be replaced by the whole of the man climbing into his lap. Crowler felt those small digits cover his singular hand on his mouth and he allowed them to peel it away and forced himself to meet Bonaparte’s gaze. Bonaparte’s hands had come to rest cupping his face and his face was very serious, blush stained his cheeks and made Crowler feel even more frazzled; if at all possible.

“Vellian.” That was the only thing Bonaparte had gotten to utter as Crowler had closed the distance the second he said his name. He’d never addressed him by his first name, he didn’t know that he even knew it but; in this single instance it was exactly the way he wanted to be addressed. Bonaparte had put up no resistance, and allowed the kiss to deepen, letting his hands drift all around Crowler’s neck and back. These sensations were eliciting all sorts of muffled moans from Crowler who was desperately trying to get Bonaparte to make those noises in return. His slender hands pulling off Bonaparte’s jacket and yanking off the cravat letting them drop to the floor. Both broke apart in order to take a much needed breath and remove their shoes. In any other situation Crowler would have commented about how Bonaparte had lost some of his already diminutive height due to taking off his heels, however all he cared about right now was that the man could straddle him without there being clogs in his crotch. He was already having enough of an issue with how sticky it was getting from the wine and his steadily growing erection was not helping to combat it either. “Swing your legs up onto the chair,” Bonaparte ordered and Crowler obeyed, placing his legs on the second seat of the sofa. Bonaparte placed himself in between Crowler’s legs again and began lowering his face down to Crowler’s erection. 

“Jean, wait!” Bonaparte’s eyes shot up to meet Crowler’s again. Had he done something wrong? Was he coming to his senses and going to kick him out, maybe even get him fired? “You don’t have to do any of this, you know.” He’d forgotten how insecure Crowler was when it really came down to it. How easy it was for him to lose his nerve and become sort of timid. On the flip side it was also ridiculously easy to build him up again.

“I’m well aware mon cheri,” Bonaparte said, locking them in another kiss. This one was brief as Bonaparte resumed his task from before, lowering himself again. Crowler watched nervously, as Bonaparte’s mouth was now very close to his still clothed dick. He had assumed Bonaparte would remove his now too tight and sticky pants but, instead he watched as Bonaparte began leaving soft kisses on his clothed cock. He started to squirm under ,Bonaparte’s touch, feeling unbelievably teased. 

“Take off my-ah pants Jean,” Crowler said fingers curling into Bonaparte’s shirt.

“Oh? When did you get so impatient cheri?” Bonaparte deliberately traced his fingers around the length of Crowler’s shaft. Crowler let out a whine; he should have known that little bull dog of a man would take this opportunity to torment him. 

“Jean, please,” Crowler said attempting to grind his dick against Bonaparte’s hands only to have Bonaparte remove his hands all together. He let out a whine that became a near scream as his body fell back against chair. Bonaparte had wrapped his entire mouth around Crowler’s cock. His body was trembling with the new feeling as his partner began to work his dick with his tongue and mouth; hands grabbing at his ass giving it a rough groping and driving Crowler crazy. He couldn’t possibly find release from this treatment, at least not fully clothed; so he began pushing on Bonaparte’s shoulders to try and get him to stop. He removed his mouth from the shaft and had a big smirk on his face.

“Not doing it for you cheri?” Bonaparte said pulling his shirt over his head and then watching Crowler peel of his bodysuit leaving him oddly in a pair of polka dot boxers. 

“What?” Crowler said breathlessly as he pulled out his hair tie tossing it onto the table. 

“Not what I expected to be your undergarment of choice.” He said rather frankly, as Crowler proceeded to stand up shakily and took Bonaparte’s hand, coaxing him to follow him deeper into his living space. Crowler had lead him back to his bedroom which was covered with as many ruffles and frills as he expected. The man had eccentric tastes, that was evident by his choice in partner though. Crowler had let go of Bonaparte’s hand to retrieve something from the wardrobe and proceeded to then walk over to his nightstand, pulling out lube and condoms and setting them on top of it. Bonaparte swallowed, this was going a bit farther than he expected. He cautiously approached the ruffle covered bed and watched Crowler walk into the connected bathroom, shutting the door behind him. This did nothing to ease his nerves as he climbed up into the soft ruffled bed. He was honestly surprised Crowler seemed to be willing to ruin his sheets with such an activity, then again he assumed it didn’t happen very often. He took the opportunity to remove his pants and breathe out a sigh as some of the pressure on his crotch was relieved. He considered removing his own boxers as well only to be pulled from his thoughts by Crowler stepping out of the bathroom, goofy polka dot boxers replaced with a lavender lace g-string;which was struggling to keep his fully erect penis inside. “Now that is exactly what I expected you to be wearing,” Bonaparte said licking his lips unconsciously.

“Mmm you really think I would wear this to class?” Crowler said snapping the elastic waistband against his skin. 

“More like a fantasy than a genuine thought.” Bonaparte said, not really realizing he had just admitted to wanting to fuck Crowler in a classroom. Crowler was a bit taken aback by Bonaparte’s apparent fantasizing about him. It was oddly arousing to picture the other man thinking about bending him over the teacher’s podium and- He shook his head. That was a thought for later, right now he had the real man nervously twiddling his fingers and avoiding eye contact again; seemingly having processed what’d he’d just said. 

“Well maybe this isn’t as public as you had hoped but, this is certainly reality.” Crowler said climbing into the bed and straddling Bonaparte between his long pale legs. Their erections brushed against each other in the exchange making them let out a soft hiss. “Trade places with me.” Crowler ordered making Bonaparte cock an eyebrow in confusion. Crowler returned the confused look. “You’ll have trouble thrusting into me with my whole body weight on top of you.”

Bonaparte’s eyes went wide, he wanted him to top. Bonaparte became immediately flustered again but, simply nodded and switched places with Crowler. Crowler sprawled out across the bed allowing Bonaparte full access to his body. Bonaparte slid his fingers up Crowler’s now unclothed sides making them both shiver at this skin to skin contact. Crowler’s hand then began exploring Bonaparte’s body, grabbing at his rounded chest and sides before comfortably coming to rest on his soft posterior. Bonaparte merely grunted in response to the soft touches and proceeded to splay his hands across Crowler’s bare chest making him inhale sharply as his nipples were ghosted over. Both were starting to tire of the foreplay as Crowler reached for the bottle of lube which he planned to hand to Bonaparte. Instead he chose to coat his own fingers in the slick substance and proceeded to prep himself. Having to gently slide the back of the g-string to the side as he slowly slid a single finger in. It had been quite awhile since he’d done this so even the single digit felt intrusive. He added a second finger and made himself moan. He turned his attention to Bonaparte who had removed his boxers and was stroking himself slowly, eyes half lidded watching Crowler’s every motion intently. The two sat there watching each other with such a heavy cloud of sexual tension they both began panting, as if the air itself had become infected with it. Crowler added a third finger making him feel ready to burst there and then, and he might have, had his hand not been yanked out by Bonaparte. 

“Enough teasing, Vellian.” Bonaparte grabbed the condom and went to slip it over his leaking cock. 

“Forget about that step Jean, I need you now,” Crowler said leaning back and pulling down the g-string, freeing his weeping cock. Bonaparte tossed the unopened condom over his shoulder and began slowly entering the lithe man below him. Crowler wrapped his legs around Bonaparte’s back making him forcibly take all of his cock at once, causing a choked moan to escape Bonaparte’s mouth. He flashed a devious smile at the frenchmen; which was wiped away completely as he began slamming in to him at a rapid-fire pace. Noises began spilling from the doctor’s mouth in a filthy cascade of pure bliss. He had even slipped back into speaking italian. “Allegrissimo mi amour, Allegrissimo con brio!” Bonaparte had almost no idea what any of that meant and didn’t really care as Crowler had shot up and clamped himself on top of him, pinning the shorter below him. Crowler had splattered his cum between their two bare chests and Bonaparte had been forced to finish inside of Crowler, who was now gently lifting himself off Bonaparte’s flaccid dick and flopped down next to him on the bed. The two sat basking in the afterglow slowly steadying their breathing and slowly turning to face each other. Neither one knew what to say. Months of sexual tension culminating in one giant explosion left the two men uneasy about what it meant. This was probably a shameful one-off never to be spoken of again. It wasn’t impossible to continue and no one else student or staff alike would be shocked learning that the two had romantic relations. Crowler broke the heavy silence by clearing his throat. “So, how was it?” Crowler said his voice slightly hoarse.

“Fantastic, well for italian sex.” Bonaparte cracked a small smile. Crowler gave a light chuckle and rolled over to place a hand onto Bonaparte’s chest and began drawing small circles with his finger. 

“Then perhaps you’ll have to show me the french variant.” Crowler said stopping his circles and peering at Bonaparte’s face to see his reaction. The man had turned bright red looking completely flustered but then had a big stupid grin spread across his face.

“But, of course mon amour!” And with that Crowler proceeded to pounce on top of the small man and began kissing him once again.

 


End file.
